The Duel games
by dawriterman
Summary: i took inspiration of this tory from a lot of stories. Please read and review :D
1. Dueling with your idol

**Dueling with your idol**

Two boys were running at full speed. "Hurry Hurry to the park," said a huffing Shubham. He was an average looking boy of 14 years whose hair could not be combed straight no matter what so he left combing altogether.

Shubham: "Kokujo san agreed to duel us today. We and especially I cannot miss this chance to duel with my idol. Come on Praty You are so slow."

Pratyush (aka Praty) a lean 14 year old boy said indignantly: "Come on It's just a duel. And moreover I was not the one who got detention by Miss Fara because he was dueling in her lesson."

"Come on I was not dueling alone. You were there too just that Potato eyes didn't see you. Hmph."

Praty: "What did Ko san mean when he said he will double duel?"

**FLASHBACK:**

"Kokujo san please duel us. We made a lot of improvements to our deck."

"Umm OK but I won't have time to duel both of you," said Kokujo ; a lean boy of about 18 who was amiable when in a good mood and was said to be very terrifying in a bad one. ( Though Shubham and Praty never believed it as they had always seen Kokujo in a good mood)

Seeing the crestfallen looks on both the younger kids faces' Ko smiled. " Ok I will duel both of you but I will double duel." Saying this he started walking away.

"Double duel?," asked both boys looking at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces. They had known dueling ever since they were kids but had never heard that term.

**HISTORY:**

Shubham , Pratyush and the others lived in a world called Utopia. The world was exactly the same as the Earth. But here everyone knew how to duel. The world was filled with magic. Also every deck avatar could come to life in a kaijudo duel. In normal duels the cards became holograms while in Kaijudo duels the cards became more real looking while the Deck avatar came to life. There is a separate world called the "Creatureotopia" where all the creatures lived. The deck avatars could also come as holograms at any time . They had their own intelligence and characters.

**BACK TO STORY:**

" Dunno, Well we wont be able to see what he meant if we don't reach there soon."

"As I said Shuby You were the one caught not I. Heh you literally shouted when you got Drey and out him into the Battle Zone."

" After all I am so cool. Ha ha." A hologram of a dragon wearing a armor on its body with shiny silver armor on it shoulders and red metal claws on its hand appeared. This was **Fighting Spirit! Sword Flash Dragon ** or Drey as he was called : Shubham's Deck avatar.

"Here he goes," said another hologram which looked like a human with green and red armor holding a massive gun on one hand and a massive missile shooter on the other hand. This was ** Stardash buster Divine Hero mech ** or Larsa as he was called : Pratyush's deck avatar. "You do realize Pratyush would have won as Shuby had only three shields while Pratyush had me in the battle zone and two taigas in hand which he was going to summon." "Heh," countered Drey " Of course Shubham would have won as I am sure he had a Natural Snare or a Super Flaming Hells scrapper in his shields. You had only two shields while he had me so I would have attacked then untapped and todomedad."

**TRIVIA:**

Praty and Shuby have been friends since they were kids. They learned dueling together and both chose Fire/Nature in their decks. They were both sent to boarding school together and now live a very carefree and joyful school life.

**BACK TO STORY:**

"You two stop arguing the duel has finished and FINALLY WE HAVE ARRIVED," Said the two teens simultaneously.

Both of them were overjoyed to find Kokujo still waiting for them patiently.

"Sorry Kokujo san…" " Shuby got detained…" " It was also Pratys fault….." " Shut up…." " Come on….."

" Ok Ok no problem lets get ready for the duel. Now first things first, you must be wondering what exactly is a double duel. Well… It is nothing but a simple duel just that one of the duelists duels two other duelists at the same time with two decks. Now as I don't want anyone to feel bad and argue that I used the better deck against him I have two copies of the same deck. So what are we waiting for…"

" KETTOU DA," Shouted both Praty and Shuby.

" Yoshi," Said Kokujo smirking.

**INFORMATION:**

Kettou Da means I challenge while Yoshi means I accept. It is not really necessary to use these terms before a duel but people usually do as they feel grand about it.

**BACK TO DUEL:**

Five Teal colored rectangles appeared before each boy while ten such rectangles appeared before Kokujo though each five were a distance apart. These were the shields. Each player drew 5 cards while Kokujo drew 10 and kept 5 each separately.

"You two go first in each duel." Said Kokujo.

"Thanks Kokujo san," said both of them.

Shuby put Super Flaming Hell's scrapper in his shields and ended his turn and said, "I fortress my shield with Galaxy Falcon Counterattack Fortress. A huge machine surrounded one of Shuby's shields. " This makes all my hunters cost 1 less. Yay!"

Praty put Deadly fighter Braid claw in mana and summoned a Braid Claw. A dragonoid with sharp claws appeared behind Pratyush as a hologram.

Kokujo first saw the cards in hand in the duel against Shubham. He put Galaxy Falcon in mana and ended his turn. "Hmm that's surprising. He didn't fortify his shield with Falcon." Though Shubham.

Against Pratyush Kokujo put Bolbalzak X in mana and ended his turn.

Shubham: My turn I draw a card and put Natural Snare in mana. I summon Yattare Pippi. IKE yattare break his shield.

A cute looking bird with a crooked beak appeared. It rushed forward with the help of Galaxy Falcon and broke one of Kokujo's shields with its beak.

Pratyush put Mystery Hippo in his mana zone and summoned Gonta ,The Warrior Savage. A human whose hands and legs were like beasts appeared.

"IKE Braid Claw break his shield." Another of Kokujo's shields was broken by the dragonoid who rushed forth and slashed it with his claws.

Kokujo just smiled. Against Shubham he put Great Hercules in his mana zone and cast Faerie Life. The wind shimmered and a faerie appeared who smiled at Kokujo and gently put the top card of his deck into his mana zone. It was Hades death gate.

Against Praty Kokujo put Iron arm tribe and again cast faerie life. Again the faerie appeared but this time she put Darkness Guy Romanof in Kokujo's mana.

Shubham drew a card and then put faerie life in his mana. The tapping two of his mana he cast a faerie life from his hand. The faerie put Fist ace the Meteoric in his mana zone. The he put the last card of his hand into the grave casting another Faerie Life. This time the card put into his mana was a Natural Snare.

"IKKEE Yattare break another shield."

This time the bird flew and slashed the shield with its wings.

Pratyush Drew a card then put Rikabu's screwdriver in his mana zone and summoned a Deadly fighter Braid claw as well as another Gonta warrior Savage thus finishing his cards in hands too. "IKE Braid Claw and Gonta break two of his shields."

Kokujo was now down to two shields against Pratyush and three against Shubham but he wasn't the least bit perturbed.

Against Shubham he drew a card then put Fighting Spirit! Sword Flash Dragon in his mana. He then summoned Jasmine, Mist Faerie and destroyed it.

A cute looking Faerie appeared but then started withering. When it withered and cracked away it turned into a emerald crystal. The emerald crystal shone brightly and put the top card of Kokujo's deck into his mana which was Colorful Dance. Then Kokujo put Bone dance charger into his mana zone.

A scarecrow appeared which turned immediately into a black crystal. The crystal disappeared but as it was disappearing it pulsated and sent the top 2 cards of Kokujo's deck into his graveyard which were Thunder Blade ,wolf Tiger and Bolbalak X.

Against Pratyush he put Dismantle Puppet Jenny in his mana and cast another faerie Life. The card that was put into his mana zone was Fighting Spirit! Sword Flash Dragon. He then cast Bone dance charger and the cards put into his grave were Thunder Tiger, Wolf Blade and Silver shovel.

Kokujo smiled and said, "Seems like it is a lucky day for me.

Shubham drew a card and put it into his mana zone. It was yet another Natural Snare.

"IKEE Yattare Break another shield." The fire bird rushed forth and broke Kokujo's third shield.

Kokujo just smiled.

Then Pratyush said, " I am sorry Ko san but this duel is over. No one can stand in front of my rush."

He then drew a card and put a Sniper Mosquito in his mana zone. He then said, "I can summon Mystery Hippo from mana zone by putting Sniper Mosquito to my grave but I don't think it is required."

"IKE Gonta break his shield."

Kokujo's shield broke but instead of going to his hand a large number of tentacle like vines with mouths appeared which dragged the other Gonta Warrior savage and crushed it and from one of the mouths appeared Jasmine who again withered and put the top card of Kokujo's deck Ballom Hunter in his mana zone.

"Shield trigger activate. I cast Hades death Gate on Gonta and summon Jasmine again destroying her to put Ballom in mana."

Pratyush: Ha ha but still you have only one shield I will beat you. Go Braid claw break his shield.

Deadly Fighter raced forwards and broke Kokujo's last shield.

Suddenly Kokujo laughed and said, "I guess Playtime's over. Shield Trigger activate Inferno Sign. I put Thunder blade into the battle zone and destroy the other braid claw."

A fire suddenly erupted and from the fire Thunder Tiger, Wolf blade leapt out and killed Deadly fighter Braid claw easily with one hit from his swords.

Then Kokujo drew a card and putting Galaxy Falcon into his mana he tapped 7 of his mana to summon a Bolbalzak X and then with Bolbalzak's effect he summoned Darkness Guy , Zero romanoff and put another Thunder Tiger Wolf Blade to his grave. A dragon wearing a mask appeared and was followed by a towering creature wearing black armor and a mask. He then attack both Gonta and Deadly fighter Braid claw with Thunder blade and Bolbalzak thus clearing Pratyush's field. Bolbalzak destroyed Gonta with his claws while Thunder Tiger decimated Braid claw with his swords.

Against Shubham Kokujo put Ballom Hunter into his mana zone and then summoned Iron arm Tribe. A Pig like creature with a mace appeared. The mace got surrounded by a pruple spark which let Kokujo put the top card into his mana. The card was Galaxy Falcon. He summoned another Iron arm Tribe and this time the card put into his mana was Colorful Dance. He then ended his turn.

Shubham drew a card then said excitedly, " It is time to end this. I summon Fighting Spirit! Sword Flash Dragon. Go Drew you are a speed attacker due to Galaxy Falcon."

Drey appeared in all his glory surrounded by fire.

"IKE Drey break his last shields. Now untap and todome…"

He was stopped short when Kokujo smiled and revealed that one of his cards broken from his shield was Infero sign. "What the…."

"I cast Inferno sign and summon Thunder Blade from the graveyard. Go thunder Blade destroy Drey."

Thunder blade appeared from the grave and even though Drey tried a lot to defend himself he was destroyed by Thunder Blade.

"Ok no problems buddy. Well Kokujo san even though Drew got destroyed I still have Yattare so Yattare todome….."

He was again stopped short when Kokujo put a card into the battle zone. Suddenly a huge Frog appeared and swallowed Yattare.

"Ninja Strike-7 I summon Hanzou Menacing Phantom and give Yattare – 6000 thus destroying it. So now I suppose your turn is over."

Pratyush drew a card and tapping three of his mana put Radioactive the strange in his battle zone.

Now it was Kokujo's turn. Against Shubham Kokujo put Faerie Life in his mana zone and summoned Darkness Guy Zero Romanoff putting a Thunder Tiger wolf blade in his grave. He then attacked with Iron Arm tribe and destroyed the shield with Galaxy Falcon. Shubham just got another Fighting Spirit from his shields.

Then Kokujo ended his turn against Shubham and turned his attention to Pratyush. He put a Jasmine in his mana zone and then summoned one Iron arm tribe and one Dismantle Puppet Jenny. A doll appeared which went forth towards Pratyush with a saw but seeing no cards in his hand stopped short. Kokujo then ended his turn again.

Pratyush looked at Shubham and then nodded and drew a card. He was desperately hoping for a speed attacker to be sure for the win but instead he drew his avatar. He smiled a smile of relief and then tapping his mana he said, "I summon Stardash Buster Divine Hero mech. Go Larsa .I put Jenny into your mana with Larsa's effect. TODOMEDA." Larsa appeared and then aimed his gun first at Jenny sending her flying off as a black crystal. Then he aimed at Kokujo but Kokujo again put a card into the Battle zone and said, "Ha ha I enjoyed these duels. Ninja Strike-7. Hanzou give Stardash buster – 6000 and destroy it. Now I summon two silver shovels. Oh so I haven't broken even one of your shields yet. Ahh well go Iron arm break his shield." "Shield Trigger Activate Lionic Phantom Dragon's flame destroy Iron arm."

"Ha ha he has already attacked. Now Go Bolbalzak and Thunder break his last shields."

Pratyush stared at his hand which had gotten all the speed attackers that he had been looking for. He had Two Taigas and Two yuu Passionate Duel heros.

" NOW ROMANOFF TODOMEDA." And hologramic Romanoff fired a laser beam towards Pratyush thus plummeting him backwards with his cards.

Turning to Shubham he said ," It is your turn now." Shubham fascinated by the sudden one turn Todomeda drew a card and then putting Ace of swords in mana summoned Drey: The Fighting Spirit Sword Flash Dragon again.

" Time to end this I cast Miracle Re Born and summon Bolbalzak X from the grave. Dark Romanoff break his shields. When Darkness romanoff attacks I may Cast a spell from my grave so I cast Inferno Sign and put Thunder Blade into the battle zone thus destroying your Fighting Dragon again."

Romanoff attacked and with his aura Miracle Re born Was casted again. He put Thunder Tiger in the battle zone and destroyed Drew again.

"Bolbalzak destroy his last shields." "Shields Trigger Activate : I cast Super Flaming Hells scrapper and destroy both of your Iron arm tribes as well as your Jenny."

"Too bad you can't destroy my Thunder Blade. Well the duel was fun but you still have lots of room to improve. Think about adding Darkness to your deck too." Saying this He tapped Thunder Tiger and said, " TODOMEDA."

Thunder tiger blasted Shubham away with his swords Though Shubham didn't get hurt because it was just a hologram. Kokujo quickly packed his cards and the waving good bye ran away somewhere.

"Man He is SOME duelist all right," said both Shubham and Pratyush while they went back to their hostel.

I took inspiration from a lot of fics in this one. Please review and tell me how to improve the story and whether you liked it or not. Thx a lot to the people who made decks for my fic. Special thanks to Kokujo san, Pratyush, Wuu san, Nolan san , Ciprian san and Ankit bhaiya.

To anyone who is interested

Kokujo's deck: im/showDeck/deck_id/51780/grouping/type_id/extended_format/true

Pratyush's deck:

im/showDeck/deck_id/277596/grouping/type_id/extended_format/true

Shubham's deck :

im/showDeck/deck_id/277609/grouping/0/extended_format/true


	2. The DuelDate

THE DATE DUEL

**Summary:**

" NOW ROMANOFF TODOMEDA." And hologramic Romanoff fired a laser beam towards Pratyush thus plummeting him backwards with his cards.

Turning to Shubham he said ," It is your turn now." Shubham fascinated by the sudden one turn Todomeda drew a card and then putting Ace of swords in mana summoned Drey: The Fighting Spirit Sword Flash Dragon again.

" Time to end this I cast Miracle Re Born and summon Bolbalzak X from the grave. Dark Romanoff break his shields. When Darkness romanoff attacks I may Cast a spell from my grave so I cast Inferno Sign and put Thunder Blade into the battle zone thus destroying your Fighting Dragon again."

Romanoff attacked and with his aura Miracle Re born Was casted again. He put Thunder Tiger in the battle zone and destroyed Drew again.

"Bolbalzak destroy his last shields." "Shields Trigger Activate : I cast Super Flaming Hells scrapper and destroy both of your Iron arm tribes as well as your Jenny."

"Too bad you can't destroy my Thunder Blade. Well the duel was fun but you still have lots of room to improve. Think about adding Darkness to your deck too." Saying this He tapped Thunder Tiger and said, " TODOMEDA."

Thunder tiger blasted Shubham away with his swords Though Shubham didn't get hurt because it was just a hologram. Kokujo quickly packed his cards and the waving good bye ran away somewhere.

"Man He is SOME duelist all right," said both Shubham and Pratyush while they went back to their hostel.

**Back to Story:**

Kokujo was running at the speed of light towards his destination. "Damn those duels took

longer than I had thought." Ahh whatever I hope I reach there in time."

Kokujo then burst into a restaurant and looked around flustered. Finally seeing the person that

he was going to meet with he rushed towards where the person was sitting. "I …I am sorry. You

weren't waiting for very long were you?" Kokujo asked apologetic and embarrassed.

"Yeah, I was. What do you think huh? You call me for a date and then appear so late." Said a

beautiful girl of Kokujo's age with shiny silvery hair. She had a cross expression on he face but

still she looked pretty. She was wearing a pink hairband, A red skirt and a blue top.

"I really am sorry. I was dueling Shira."

"Humph."

"Okay okay I know you are angry. Come on order anything you like, My treat."

Suddenly a light sparkled in Shira's eyes. She called the waiter and then ordered a plate of each

dish. The surprised waiter went away and then came in carrying a plate of each dish. There

were about 40 dishes. Seeing so much food and only two persons Kokujo started sweating.

But Shira didn't even blink. Then in a thrice she started gobbling up all the food.

"Wont you have some Ko dear."

Kokujo sweated a lot and then shook his head.

"Well your wish. Though the food is really good."

Kokujo was amazed as all the food was finished. He jaw-dropped thinking how could such a thin

woman eat SUCH A LOT!

**Character sketch:**

Yes this was Shira's characteristics. She was a thin and beautiful girl but had a voracious

appetite. (To anyone thinking how she burned those calories…That's a surprise.) She was also a

Fire/Dark duelist and it was one of the facts which had attracted Kokujo to her. She was the

most popular girl in school and Kokujo was the most popular guy so ….Go figure Kokujo goes

and asks her out and she accepts!

Still sweating Kokujo asked for the bill and then nearly fainted. The bill was a whooping

$1,000,000. Kokujo then looked around thinking of the best way to escape from the restaurant.

Shira smiled and then taking the bill from Kokujo said, "Don't worry I'll pay this time. The next

time though it will be your treat." And then without any surprise as to the amount, she took out

a pink cheque- book and signed a check of $1,000,000 (Yeah I forgot to tell, She is the daughter

of the wealthiest industrial magnate in the country). Kokujo sweated for the fourth time. Shira

then walked out and turning said to Kokujo, "Wanna go for a walk?"

Kokujo followed here and then taking her hand they strolled about the Central park near the restaurant.

The atmosphere was romantic. Kokujo was blushing furiously as he was walking with the

hottest and most popular girl in school. "Ooohhh My friends are gonna be so jealous. He he

he."

Shira didn't seem to mind at all. They kept walking calmy around the park with a heavy silence.

Kokujo decided he could try his luck a little further. He suddenly turned Shira around and asked,

"Shira wanna duel?"

Shira suddenly laughed. "So the best duelist in school challenges me Huh? What are you

thinking , you will defeat me and then show off and I will then give you a victory kiss? Ha ha

silly."

Kokujo blushed to a crimson color. "It's not that. I have heard that you use Darkness and Fire too and also that you are called 'the demolisher'. I wanted to test my deck against you."

"Well if that's the case then ok I don't mind."

They walked over to a table in the middle of the park to commence their duel.

**Place information:**

As dueling was an integral part in Utopia, Duel tables were found everywhere and were a common sight.

**Back to duel:**

Both of them walked over to the table and put their decks on the table. As soon as they did that they shouted, "DUEL START." The top 5 cards of their decks arranged themselves in a neat row and another set of 5 cards rushed towards their hands.

"Hmm so she really is a good duelist as she activated the table's Kaijudo ability," mused Kokujo.

**Information:**

The duel tables in Utopia could identify the potential of the duelists and if it identified that both

duelists were powerful then it automatically initiated a Kaijudo duel. In this the table's inner

power made the card actions happen automatically. Weird but quite effective though it still

depended on the duelists whether they released their energy for a full Kaijudo duel. If they didn't it would just be a more advanced normal duel.

**Back To Duel:**

"I don't want to Kaijudo duel so we should continue as a normal duel," said Kokujo.

"Fine by me."

"Ladies first," Kokujo said and bowed while gesturing her to go first.

"Gladly." Shira smiled and put Alien father in her mana zone.

Ko put Hades death gate in his mana and ended his turn.

Shira put self destructing gil poser in her mana. "I summon Vorg Brawler of hell." A human with black armor and carrying a huge gun appeared behind Shira as a mist.

"Hunter/aliens?"

"Yeah" Said shira smiling.

Kokujo put Dragonfriend Kachua in his mana zone. "I cast faerie life gaining 1 mana." The card that he flipped over in his mana was Thunder Blade Wolf tiger.

"So you use hunters too huh?... Well time to get the party started."

She put a Hyperspatial revive hole in mana and then summoned Vorg Ogre Puppet.

"Vorg Hell go break his shields." The humanoid pointed his gun towards Kokujo's shields and then blasted them apart by sending a bullet through it.

Kokujo added the card to his cards and then drew a card.

"Time for me to do some magic of my own." Kokujo put Galaxy Falcon counter attack fortress in his mana zone. " I summon Dandy Eggplant and put a faerie life in the mana zone from my deck. Then I put Thunder Blade Wolf tiger to the graveyard. With the remaining three mana I summon Super Go on Pippi." Kokujo ended his turn.

"Hmm that cheering pippi can be dangerous." Shira drew a card and then seeing the card smiled. Well I guess not so dangerous after all. She put a HELL misokatsu Kaiser to her mana zone. " Arise and destroy pippi OGRE hell annihilator fist." A bright light shined on Vorg, Brawler of hell and he suddenly grew in size to form a Humanoid with hands which threw energy blasts and a power sphere in his right hand. The mist condensed and formed a little more realistic image.

**Fact about mist images:**

Usually as the power of the creature became higher the mist image became more realistic. The very powerful creatures usually the deck avatars were the strongest and formed a real image. In a kaijudo duel they were summoned to Utopia and were real creatures.

**Back To duel:**

"Whenever Ogre hell comes to the battlezone I may destroy one of your creatures with cost 5

or less. I destroy your pippi. Ogre and vorg go break his shields IKE."

The humanoid evolution raised his two hands aimed one at pippi and the other at Kokujo's

shields and fired. Two shields were blasted to bits by him. Vorg went forward to attack but was

suddenly stopped when a huge tiger appeared and then cut it into pieces.

"Shield Trigger. Inferno Sign. I Resurrect Thunder Blade and destroy Vorg ogre puppet."

"I end" Said shira not being able to do anything else.

Kokujo drew and then set Faerie life in his mana zone. " I cast Colourful dance and put the top 5

cards into my mana zone." The cards that he put to his mana zone were Fighting Spirit Sword

Flash dragon, Bolbalzak X, Dark guy Romanoff Zero, Hades Death gate and a Jasmine.

He put Bolbalzak X , Dark Guy romanoff, Fighting spirit, Hades death gate and Faerie life in his

grave. " I now cast Faerie life and gain another mana. Go Thunder blade destroy his Ogre hell.

Attack Dandy and destroy a shield." Thunder blade used his swords and cut into Ogre who tried

valiantly to defend himself but couldnot succeed. Dandy bounced and then headbutted a shield

of shira's.

Shira took the shield and then thanked Kokujo. " Thanks my deck lacks draw but you just made

that possible."

She then drew a card and then putting HELL misokatsu Kaiser in her mana zone she cast

Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole. " I destroy your Dandy eggplant and then summon RED abythen

Kaiser." A flame descended on Dandy eggplant burning it to a crisp and then a hole appeared

and slowly the image of a Red dragon giving forth a bright aura appeared. Suddenly all Kokujo's

cards in his mana zone became Red. "If you choose my Red Abythen then you will have to put

all your mana to your grave."

Kokujo drew. He suddenly smiled. "If that's all then I have to say good game but bad luck." He

then put Hanzou Menacing Phantom in his mana zone. "I heard that you didn't keep Shield

triggers saying that you don't need them. Well if that's the fact then I win I guess. I cast Miracle

Re born and revive Bolbalzak X. With his effect I untap all my mana. Then I summon…DRAGONFRIEND KACHUA."

A black tornado encircled Ko's grave and then out of a hole appeared Bolbalzak, a dragon wearing a mask and a flaming armor. He waved his hand and all of Kokujo's mana he was followed by a girl with waving hair who waved her hands taking 7 of Kokujo's cards in her hands. She then showed these to Kokujo. Kokujo selected one.

"I summon Fighting Spirit with Kachua and give it speed attacker. Now my dear shira I attack with it, untap and attack again."

A feiry dragon with big red claws appeared. The girl gave him a boost with her hands and the dragon rushed and broke two of Shira's shields. Then when it was coming back it suddenly rushed again and broke another two shields.

"Bolbalzak X Todomeda."

The dragon roared and shira was knocked back. But it didn't attack.

"Good game Shira." Said Kokujo and all the creatures disappeared.

"Yeah good game. Well you won and I must give you a gift. Consider this as the gift." She suddenly ran and kissed Kokujo full in the lips.

Kokujo looked astonished.

Then Shira broke away and ran away.

"Wait you could have given me one more." Kokujo shouted at her back. "Well one wasn't half bad." Saying so he whistled and walked away.

Unknown to him someone was spying on them.

"Hmm looks like he had some fun. Well I completed my mission of finding out his weak point. Should report this to Supra." Saying this a man hiding in the shadows of the park ran away….


	3. The duel games Part 1

**Well I wrote much more than I thought I would write but I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review because it encourages the user a lot. **

THE DUEL GAMES-part 1

"Aww man, this class is BORING." Said a young light haired boy.

"Yeah. Maths sucks Praty.." Said a taller short haired boy.

" So does Science, English, History, Geography and Economics Shubham." Said Praty.

" …Uhh..Isnt that all of the subjects?"

" Yeah ..All subjects suck man. I hate doing anything Except one. You know which one right?"

"Yeah I Do. It Is…"

"DUEL MASTERS" Shouted both of them in unison. This earned them a detention from their frosty-eyed Maths teacher and a cheer from their classmates.

A bell rung.

"Finally BREAK TIME. Oh man I cant wait to duel. Maths and History fried my brain." said an exhausted Pratyush.

They quickly had their food and then ran outside where quite a few duel tables were laid out. As dueling was quite the way of life in Utopia Duel tables were found practically everywhere. In fact Dueling was so popular that there was a Dueling class in their school in which both Praty and Shubham excelled.

"So anyone here who wants to be pawned badly?" Shouted out Praty.

"Careful loud-mouth you may want to be a little less over confident."

"Don't worry Shubham no one can beat me."

" You can say that again." An apparition appeared on Shubham's was of course his avatar .

**Flashback History:**

Shubham , Pratyush and the others lived in a world called Utopia. The world was exactly the same as the Earth. But here everyone knew how to duel. The world was filled with magic. Also every deck avatar could come to life in a kaijudo duel. In normal duels the cards became holograms while in Kaijudo duels the cards became more real looking while the Deck avatar came to life. There is a separate world called the "Creatureotopia" where all the creatures lived. The deck avatars could also come as apparitions at any time . They had their own intelligence and characters.

**Back To Story:**

"Huh..What happened to your avatar..It has now changed in shape and size. It looks fiercer.." Said Praty surprised not to see the familiar figure of Fighting Spirit Sword Flash Dragon.

"Yeah, Where's that hot shot Drey." Said Stardash Buster Divine Hero Mech or Larsa.

**Flashback:**

This was **Fighting Spirit! Sword Flash Dragon ** or Drey as he was called : Shubham's Deck avatar.

"Here he goes," said another hologram which looked like a human with green and red armor holding a massive gun on one hand and a massive missile shooter on the other hand. This was ** Stardash buster Divine Hero mech ** or Larsa as he was called : Pratyush's deck avatar.

**Back To Story:**

"Kokujo san helped me to make some changes to my deck to make it better. Well Drey saw my deck and then shined changing to **Eternal Meteor Kaiser** saying it would be better for my deck."

" Yeah Larsa and I am still the coolest that there is. Muhahahahaha." Said Eternal Meteor Kaiser or Drey.

"Yeah that's Drey for sure…." Thought Larsa.

Both of them were known for being exceptional duelists and faced continuous challenges.

"Hey Loud Mouth wanna prove if your rush is better than mine" Said one of the notorious rush users, Sagnik.

"Heh Sure Skimpy-face. Let me Rush your Rush to Rush you into Rushing away with your Rush." Said Praty and then looked triumphantly around.

"Uhhh..That was ..umm..Overboard?" Sweatdropped Shubham.

"Umm Shubham I made a hunter deck want to check it out." Said a shy girl known as Shreya. Everyone knew she had a crush on Shubham but as it always happens only the boy and in this case his best friend too, Didn't know.

"Sure, Shreya" beamed Shubham.

There was a Shout of DUEL START and the duels began. Many of the other kids gathered around to watch the best buddies duel.

**Information :**

Both the duels would be going along parallelly but I will first show the duel between Pratyush and Sagnik and then between Shubham and Shreya. So I hope there are no confusions.

**Back To Story:**

"You can start Sagnik."

"Heh..Thats a pretty big advantage that you are giving me. Rush loves going first."

" Yeah Yeah but when I am done I will Rush your Rush into.."

" OK OK I am starting. Put Mystery Hippo in mana and summon Heart Cap N' Polligon." An apparition of a faerie appeared.

"Oh So getting the party started are we. Well I don't think you use blockers. So I put Rikabu's Screw Driver in my mana zone and summon Deadly Fighter Braid Claw."

"Heh.. put Deadly Fighter Braid Claw in mana and summon Taiga Warrior Savage. IKE Taiga and Hearty break his shields." A human brandishing a gun in his right hand appeared. Both the faerie and the human headbutted Praty's shields.

Sagnik drew first blood and shattered two of Praty's shields.

"Well Well Lucky me I guess. Get Shield Trigger Lionic Phantom Dragon's Flame. Destroy Hearty

Cap." A flame having the spirit of a dragon appeared and burned Hearty Cap to a crisp.

"Dang ..it would have returned to my hand."

" Hmm my turn huh?" Well I put Mystery Hippo in my mana zone and summon a Taiga Warrior Savage. Taiga go suicide with his Taiga. IKE Braid Claw break his shield.

Another Human appeared and fired of his gun towards the other Taiga. The other human also managed to return fire and both the humans self destructed. Braid Claw slashed one of Sagnik's shields.

Sagnik took the card and then showing a card said, " I summon Max Crimson Blade Lord evolving it on Deadly Fighter Braid Claw in my mana. Attack Max and destroy Braid Claw with your effect. IKE break his shield."

A fire appeared on Sagnik's Battlezone with the appearance of a human with two large guns. He aimed on of the guns at Pratyush and the other at Braid Claw and destroyed both.

"Haha two kills with ..two guns. Haha."

" That was poor man." Sweat-dropped Pratyush.

"Anyway I put another Rikabu's screwdriver in mana and summon Gonta, the warrior savage and a deadly Fighter Braid Claw."

A human wielding a spear and another Claw appeared.

"Hmm cant use this..I put Dual Shock Dragon in my mana and then attack with Max. IKE take down his shield."

"Heh.. Always getting happy with those mana evolutions of yours.. time to show one of my own evolutions. I evolve Deadly Fighter Braid Claw to Stardash Buster Divine Hero Mech. Get him Larsa. With his effect I put your Max to your mana."

A human wielding a huge huge gun appeared and then fired his gun on Max sending him to mana. "Stardash attack and IKE break his shields." Larsa then aimed his gun at Sagnik's shields breaking them.

"Gonta break his shield." The human did a backflip and pierced another shield.

"Shield Trigger Volcanic Arrows. I burn my last shield and destroy StarDash buster Divine Hero Mech."

Suddenly there was a rain of arrows which burned Stardash to a crisp. Afterwards the arrows burned Sagnik's last shield.

" Next turn you are toast."

"If this goes to the next turn then. I summon another Max Crimson Blade Lord and a Taiga. Max attack and break his last shield. Also destroy Gonta. Now time for my first win haha Taiga ..TODOM…"

" Not so fast there..Lookie what I have here." He showed a card to his opponent. It was Lionic Phantom Dragon's Flame.

"Lionic Dragon Flame destroy Taiga. And now sorry to disappoint you but… I summon Yuu Passionate Duel hero. TODOMEDA."

A handsome male who nodded and winked at Praty appeared and then rushed forward slamming Sagnik back.

"I cant believe it..I lost again."

" You may have lost. But it was a very nice duel." Said Praty and then shook hands with Sagnik.

"Well you may go first Shreya."

"uhh..Thanks Shubham. I put Bolbalzak X into my mana zone and end."

" Using Nature/Fire hunters too? Well I put Eternal Meteor Kaiser in my mana zone and end."

"I put Aqua Jet in my mana zone and then end."

"Well time to get the party started. I summon the key to every hunter deck…Come out Yattare Pippi. A Small fire bird appeared with a curved talons and a fire which covered Shubham's hands.

"This makes my hunters cost 1 less."

" Okay looks like I need this too. I put Great Hercules Giant insect in my mana zone and summon a Yattare Pippi too."

" Hmm.. So you do the same huh? Good .. Well I draw and put Rampaging Horse "Koku-oh" Version in my battle zone." A Green Horse with smoke coming out of his nose appeared and Yattare Pippi flew around it in happiness.

" I .. I put Joan of Arc Goddes of Victory in my mana zone. I then summon Handbell Sanctuary Vizier. All my hunters gain blocker." A powerful sphere of light appeared and as with all initiates it didn't really have a face.

"Good move there. Well I put a card to the mana zone from the top of my deck with Rampaging Horse's effect. The card that was put into his mana zone was a Great Hercules, Giant Insect.

"I put Iron Arm Tribe in my mana zone and Fortify one of my shields with Hustle Castle."

One of Shubham's shields got covered by shrubbery and a fortress appeared there. "Now whenever I put a creature into the battle zone I may draw a card."

" Oh..But I need draw more than you..Fortunately I have spells which can do that. I put Blazing Boss Kaiser in his mana and then fortify one of my shields with Galaxy Falcon Counter-attack Fortress. I then summon Iron –arm Tribe and put my top card to my mana zone. The card that went to his mana zone was Omega-Hunter. Now I end.

One of Shreya's shields got fortified by a blazing fortress with cannons and other ammunition. This made all of her hunters speed attackers. Then she summoned a human with the face of a horse, one of the characteristics of beast folks. He waved his spear sending the top card of her deck to her mana zone.

" Well I think I can end it now but lets have some fun first. I put Galaxy Falcon to my mana and summon Bolbalzak X. With his ability I untap my mana and draw a card with Hustle. Then I summon Rampaging Horse."

A fiery dragon wearing a mask appeared and then breathed fire on Shubham's mana untapping it. Then the shrubbery on Shubham's shield drew a card from the top of the deck. He then summoned another Horse like looking creature and ended his turn.

"Well I guess I will have to end it this turn. I summon DragonFriend Kachua. I then reveal my top 7 cards choose a dragon/hunter from them and give it speed attacker till the end of the turn. Now prepare to meet my deck avatar. Come forth Pen. I put Omega hunter with Kachua's effect."

A snow faerie appeared and then dancing around revealed the top 7 cards of Shreya's deck. She then waved her hands summoning a magnificent looking Apollonia Dragon and then also gave it speed attacker. Omega hunter roared and then looked at all of his hunter co-mates.

"Omega breaks a shield for every hunter that I have. Well I have 5 hunters so go Omega break all his shields." Omega roared and then sent forth an array of missiles which broke all of Shubham's shields.

"Ahh I might also have such good luck as Praty who just got two Lionic flames from his shields. Shield trigger I summon two Bukkomi Hedgehog.

Two weird looking creatures appeared.

"Well anyway I attack with Kachua todomeda."

" I destroy one Bukkomi and stop the attack."

"Grr. I attack with Yattare Pippi "

" Destroy my second Bukkomi. Stop the attack."

" Ha! I guess you are out of tricks then. I attack with Iron- Arm Tribe TODOMEDA."

Iron arm Tribe rushed towards Shubham with his spear but was cut short by an airship coming out of nowhere and breaking his attack.

"You see I didn't summon the card I got with Hustle because I knew I would need it. Ninja Strike 4 stop the attack Falconer Lightfang Ninja."

" Oh! You really are tough to beat but I will get you next turn. I end."

" Well time for me to end this. I send the top 2 cards of my deck to my mana zone with Rampaging Horse having a total of 9. I then put another card to my mana zone and summon a Yattare Pippi..

Another cheery bird appeared.

" I then evolve my Rampaging Horse to GREAT HERCULES GIANT INSECT. I was really lucky with my not one but Two Hercules ha ha. I evolve one of my Yattare Pippi's into another Great Hercules Giant insect. Now time to Rock and roll. I attack with my Great Hercules and then put Eternal Meteor Kaiser from my mana zone. Come on Drey."

Both the cheery birds sung a melody and helped Shubham to change Rampaging Horse into a Giant insect who looked ready to attack. They again sung a melody and one of the Yattare Pippi's changed into another Hercules.

The first Hercules attacked and then took down two of Shreya's shields. It then Looked at Shubham's mana zone and then waving its hands summoned Eternal Meteor Kaiser or Drey who appeared with all his glory into the battle zone.

"Grr..No triggers."

" Okay then I attack with my second Hercules and then put another Eternal Meteor Kaiser into my battle zone."

The second Hercules repeated the action of the first and swinging its sharp blades shattered two more shields.

" Guess you can get lucky after all. Shield Trigger I get not one but Two Intense Vacuuming Twists. Taking a look at my top 10 cards I reveal an Iron Arm Tribe and a Blazing Boss Vals Kaiser. Return the two Kaisers from whence they came."

Suddenly both Kaiser's got surrounded by a whirlpool and got returned to Shubham's hands.

"Heh.. Anyway I attack with Bolbalzak X. Take down her last shield."

Shreya looked at the last card which was also a shield trigger but of no real use. It was Command of the gang leader.

"No shield trigger? Well I attack with Rampaging Horse..TODOMEDA."

"Block the attack Handbell."

The sphere of light intercepted the attack but got destroyed by Rampaging Horse due to its hunting ability.

"Good game Shreya I enjoyed it. Yattare Pippi todomeda.

The small bird then flew down and then gave a soft poke on Shreya's head.

" Awesome"

"Both duels were cool"

" They pulled off some great combos."

And amidst these cheers the boys went back to class. It was their favorite time of the day..DUELING CLASSES.

**Information:**

In the Dueling Class period all the students interested in dueling (everyone except some nerds were interested) assembled together and dueled together. There was no special teacher appointed for the task. But the 12th grade students usually taught the younger students the basics of dueling. But usually it was Kokujo and Shira who took the lead and were hence the most popular students in school.

**Back To Story:**

As soon as Pratyush and Shubham entered the class they realized that something was different. Instead of Kokujo and Shira greeting them and guiding them, they saw that the principal of their school, Thomas was sitting there with a new student who had long hair and was wearing spectacles. The first impression that anyone got on seeing the guy was that he was a nerd.

" Uh oh NERD ALERT. Look like we have another one of those mega brainiacs in here trying to prove that they can duel."

"Heh they are the easiest ones to defeat."

Thomas cleared his throat and announced, " Okay students please sit. We have a new student here who has just arrived from Hong Kong. His name is Waileuk Wu. Please greet him and welcome him as one of our own. I hope you don't make him feel uncomfortable. Okay Waileuk Kokujo and Shira will tell you the basics, I am going now."

And Thomas made his exit.

Kokujo came forward and shook Waileuk's hand. "Welcome Waileuk. How about I call you Wai. Well I guess you know how to duel because I can see a deck case in your hand. Give a short introduction of yourself."

"I am Waileuk Wu."

"Ehh wasn't this too short…"

"Typical NERD..Trying to show how cool he his. Heh let me soch him a little.." Said Praty.

"Hey there oily face, What do you want to show with your long hair huh? Want to attract other men by making them think you're a girl. Heh low grade..Gay."

Kokujo opened his mouth to intervene but suddenly Wu stopped him.

"Like who's talking Blondie. Want to imitate Barbie do you.."

Praty fumed in rage. He loved his yellow hair and was very proud of it.

Shubham intervened.

"Hey keep your trap shut would you. His hair is quite alright. Now get lost skimpy specs."

"And you were calling me gay..looks like you have already found a gay buddy. Hope you haven't come here to show your stuff on the dueling tables. Dueling is for men or women not for the middle class.."

Shubham's face reddened. Shreya who was watching the exchange with some trepidation fainted on hearing the word gay.

" Looks like I have to show you how to duel. Come on let me shove those spectacles up your ass."

" Hmm ok. I will double duel you both. If I lose give me any punishment that you like. If I win..you both will kiss each other right now and announce to the world that you both are gay."

**Flashback:**

Now first things first, you must be wondering what exactly is a double duel. Well… It is nothing but a simple duel just that one of the duelists duels two other duelists at the same time with two decks. Usually the same copy of the deck is used.

**Back to duel:**

" Ok then KETTOU DA" Both the younger boys shouted.

"Yoshi" Said Wai.

"Hmm both of you can go first. It wont matter as you are gonna lose anyway."

"Heh. Big mistake. You shouldnot allow rush to go first. Anyway I put Lionic Dragon's flame in my mana zone and summon Deadly Fighter Braid Claw." Said Praty.

Braid Claw appeared beside his master.

"Hmm judging by the card that you put in your mana and the card that you summoned you are using an advanced rush which does control the battle zone a little. Anyway I put Codename Sorge in my mana zone and end."

" Well my turn to go then. I put Eternal Meteor Kaiser in my mana zone and end." Said Shubham.

"Hmm judging by the card that you put I think that you are using a Beatdown deck with support."

"Umm are you done with your analysis. Please continue the duel.."

" Ahh ok. Well I put Logic Spark in my mana zone and cast Logic Circle. Logic Circle will allow me to take a spell from my deck reveal it and put it on top of my deck. Well I take Eureka Program and put it on the top of my deck."

A Spark appeared which illuminated Wai's deck and then highlighted a card which tuened out to be Eureka Program. The deck then got shuffled by the spark and Eureka Program was put on top of the deck.

"Heh..Time to show you the power of rush then. I put Snipr Mosquito in my mana zone and summon Taiga Warrior Savage. IKE Braid claw and Taiga break his shields."

Taiga appeared and then shoot down one of Wai's shields. The shield however burst into flowers and put the top card of Wai's deck to his mana zone.

"Shield Trigger Faerie Life. I put my top card to the mana zone."

Braid claw then struck down one of Wai's shields. Interestingly Wai discarded the shield which was a DNA Spark. He then out a card from his hand to his battle zone.

"Strike Back Light. As you put a light card to my hand from the shield zone.. I put Prophet PRoxion from my hand into the battlezone."

A sphere of light appeared beside Wai.

"Well thanks for breaking those shields. I put Dimension Gate to my mana zone and then cast EUREKA PROGRAM. Now witness the true power of my deck. I destroy Prophet Proxion who goes back to my hand. Prophet Proxion costs 7 so I keep revealing cards from the top of my deck until I reach a creature with cost 8. Well lets see what I get."

Lots of tentacles appeared and grabbed Proxion squeezing him to his death. He however returned as a sphere of Light to Wu's hands. Then the tentacles started revealing cards from the top of Wai's deck. The cards which were revealed were:- Prophet Proxion , Rolan, the prophet , Faerie Life, Aqua Surfer, Emeral , Eureka Program and Codename Sorge. As soon as Codename Sorge was revealed it was pulled out of the deck by the tentacles and then the real Sorge Appeared in the battle zone.. A magnificent creature with red, green abd blue tentacles and an aura of power.

"Heh.. I get Codename Sorge. Well its ability is that whenever I put this creature or another creature I may choose another creature in the battle zone and then those two creatures battle. Well I choose Taiga and Sorge."

Suddenly one of Sorge's tentacles lashed out and destroyed Taiga.

"End my turn then."

"Oh no Praty you shouldn't have attacked. Don't worry I will take care of him for you. I put Iron arm Tribe in my mana zone and then summon Yattare Pippi. I end ."

The cheery bird appeared again.

"Well Well Guess I will have to take a move on then. Looks like you go for a one hit todomeda. Then I put Cyber N World in my mana zone and summon Rolan, The Prophet."

"Hey..Wait that card costs 7.."

"Heh..Rolan costs 1 less for each of my shields. So I guess you know what you're gonna face next turn."

"Shit…"

Praty meanwhile was in a fix. "If I attack and it turns out to be a light card then he may summon Prophet Proxion again.. But whats the chance of his having Prophet Proxion as well as Eureka Program.. Well I have to take the chance."

"I put an Emerald Cloakin my mana zone and summon Pyrofighter Magnus. IKE Taiga and Magnus break his shields."

Taiga went first and then broke one of Wai's shields.

"Hmm shield trigger…Logic Spark..Well I discard it and summon Prophet Proxion."

The sphere of light appeared again.

"Heh..You should have used Logic Spark. Anyway go Magnus break his shield."

Magnus rushed and used his sword to slash another shield.

Suddenly a small alien with a big laser gun appeared. He destroyed Proxion and then started revealing Wai's deck from top.

"Shield Trigger Transmorgify. I destroy Proxion. Let's see what I get now. I keep revealing cards until I get a Non-evolution creature."

Incredibly the first card itself was Eternal Meteor Kaiser.

"What! He got another awesome creature in.."

"Sorge's effect activate..Destroy Taiga. Now you wont be able to use Magnus ever. And my creatures gain speed attacker."

Sorge's tentacles pushed Meteor towards Taiga whom Meteor Disintegrated.

"Well I think it is best to end a duel with rush as quickly as possible. I don't put any card to mana. Summon Aqua Super Emeral and put a card from my hand to shields. I then take back the other card. Heh.. look I had a DNA spark in my shields.. Well here comes Proxion again."

A small liquidy creature then appeared who swapped one of Wai's cards with his shields. He then took back the other card which Wai discarded to summon Proxion.

"He had shield triggers in all his shields…" Though Praty. "What a lucky guy!"

" Rush doesn't have many shield triggers. So lets test the point. I attack with Aqua super Emeral. IKE take down his shield."

Aqua super emerald used a water jet to destroy one of Wai's shields.

"Hmm no shield trigger..Then Attack Eternal Meteor Kaiser and Sorge."

Both the said creatures destroyed all of Praty's shields.

"I end."

Praty had lost. Meteor Kaiser locked all his speed attackers. And sorge would make sure to destroy any cards that he had. To top it he had no spell to remove Sorge or Meteor.

"I surrender."

"Well then Sorge Todomeda."

Sorge then rushed forward and then gave a surprisingly soft squeeze with his tentacles.

"Don't worry Praty I will avenge you. I put Hustle Castle in my mana and summon Rampaging Horse. I then end."

"Hmm you know what I am going to do right. Well I put Dimension Gate in my mana and then cast Eureka Program. Destroy Rolan the Prophet. Now just have to look for a cost 8 creature Ha ha."

The tentacles appeared once again. They destroyed Rolan. Then Wai's deck began to flip itself. The first card revealed this time was a cost 8 though.

"Hmm Guess I will have to use this then. I Summon Codename Aegis with Eureka Program. Shuffle all your non-unknowns and draw the same amount of cards."

A huge fish appeared in the battle zone riding on the tentacles. As soon as he appeared a whirlpool surrounded Pippi and Rampaging Horse and both of them were returned to the deck. Shubham then got two cards to his hand.

"Man..his combos are awesome. Well then I put Galaxy Falcon in my mana zone and then summon Iron Arm tribe. Put the top card to my mana zone. I end."

"My turn then. I put Faerie life in my mana zone. Summon Aqua Super Emeral. Put a card from my hand to shields. Take a separate card. Guess what I get.. a DNA Spark… Well I discard this to summon Proxion. He comes back to haunt you now."

The same sphere of light which appeared ever so often during Praty's duel appeared again.

"Go Aegis take down one of his shields."

Aegis then launched itself taking down a shield. Shubham looked at the shattered shield and was disappointed to find only a Galaxy Falcon counter-attack fortress.

"Nothing much I can do here.. I put Galaxy Falcon counter attack fortress to my mana and summon Bukkomi Hedgehog."

The hedgehog which had saved Shubham during his last duel came again.

"Hmm nothing much I can do here.. Don't have a hand to anything. Anyway I put Dimension gate to my mana zone and cast Transmorgify on Aqua Super Emeral. I have to reveal cards till I get a non evolution card huh.. Well guess what the first card that I get is Eternal Meteor Kaiser. I end.."

"? Not attacking?"

"No I think as my gut feeling tells me I will end the battle next turn."

"Okay as you wish. I then put a card to my mana and summon Two Yattare Pippis. I end."

"Okay now see the power of my prediction. I will reveal the top card of my deck. And guess what.. it is Eureka Program.. I cast it on Proxion. Reveal cards and La voila I get Sorge. Destroy Bukkomi with his effect."

The dreaded spell appeared again. This time the tentacles left behind Sorge again who immediately destroyed Bukkomi.

"IKE Meteor go take down two of his shields."

Eternal Meteor breather fire upon two of Shubham's shields melting them.

"No shield trigger.. Then go Sorge take down his last shields."

Sorge took out Shubham's last shields.

"Nothing.."

Shubham thought. "I didn't even get Falconer nor a shield trigger..What bad luck"

"You win.."

"Aegis Todomeda."

And codename Aegis rushed forward giving a soft tail whip.

"I cant believe it.. We lost to him."

Wai then revealed his shields. Amazingly all of them were shield triggers..

"DNA Spark, Faerie Life, Dimension Gate, Logic Circle, Logic Spark. How lucky can one get.. Getting 10 shield triggers.. WAIT IT CANT BE ..YOU ARENT THE FAMED LUCKY STRIKE ARE YOU?" Shouted Shubham.

"The famed Lucky Strike who was the luckiest and the most talented duelist according to the Duelist Weekly. Well his deck type and trump card match.. It cant be I insulted him! Oh sorry great duelist." Pratyush cried and then begged for forgiveness by touching Wai's feet.

"He he I guess you have to do what I asked you to do then. Kiss each other and announce your relationship as gay…"

Pratyush and Shubham looked at each other as though they would rather die. But they had insulted Wai and they had to fulfill the bet. It was pride in front of honour this time. They took a deep breath and then took a step forward towards each other. Shreya was thinking for the best place to suicide. Kokujo and Shira were looking like they would die with laughter any second now.

Pratyush and Shubham both held hands. They then reluctantly closed their eyes and were about to bring their lips together when..

" Ok ok I was joking dudes don't take it seriously. I enjoyed the duels too though it was fairly simple for me. You guys have potential. Come on lets be friends. Forget this shit."

Relief flooded the faces of Shubham and Praty. But the person most relieved was Shreya who could have cried out with happiness.

And with this an eventful day in school ended.

Walking home with Pratyush and Shubham was Kokujo.

"Man I really thought you would kiss. I am really disappointed that Wai didn't carry out his punishment." Said Ko and was rewarded with a kick in the gut by both Shubham and Praty.

"Would have served you both right for rushing into things..Anyway I do think Wai lives up to his name. He is a very good duelist."

"Yeah you are right."

"Anyway meet you guys tomorrow."

"Bye"

"See ya."

"Good night."

And all three walked off in three different directions. But one thing that they didn't notice was that they were being shadowed perfectly by someone.

"Ok Blitz I followed them perfectly. I am now coming back. Tell the boss to wait for my report."

"Ok Jun come back."

Jun, a spiky teenager wearing a blue kimono and having a long scar in his left cheek, then raised a card in his hand. "Teleportation." And he vanished in thin air.

He then appeared in a cave in a secluded area of the country. The cave looked primitive from outside. But as soon as one walked in he would be surprised. The inside was filled with high tech equipments of all sorts. There were super computers , Advanced GPS systems, All sorts of Laser guns and 6 big chairs which had all sorts of tubes attached to them. On one of them was sitting a long haired teen with a fiery red kimono. He had a lot of burn marks in his right arm. His cheek also was scarred but there was a long scar on his right cheek this time. As soon as he say Jun he threw a Fire ball from his hand towards him.

Jun suddenly melted to form a puddle. The fire ball went harmlessly through above him.

"Damn Ankit why do you always greet me like that huh? Do you like to see me in a puddle."

"Hell yeah Jun you resemble Dog piss when you turn to a water specialist who always melts and never faces my Fire ball like a man.."

A short haired military looking person who had two knifes attached to a commando uniform and also had a very big lightning shaped scar extending from his right elbow to his right palm scolded both of them.

"Keep quiet would you. You two squabble like kids every time you come face to face with each other. Now go to your terminals and sit tight. Supra san is going to come soon."

Suddenly a door opened and a bright young teenager who had a similar lighting scar from her left elbow to left hand and who wore the most stylish clothes currently in fashion appeared.

"Come on Thomas, Don't Admonish them. I love their petty squabbles."

Thomas blushed and then tried to hide this by gruffly saying, "Ok do what you want."

"Heh," Ankit poked Jun. "Whenever Kaze appears Thomas changes into pussycat Ha ha."

Jun looked oddly at Ankit.

"What?"

"Its because you don't know Kaze that you are saying that."

A ray of light then illuminated the whole room. It then turned into a teenager with spiky hair who unlike the others didn't have any scars visible on his body. He was wearing a Golden coloured T-shirt in which was written, "Seen the light yet?" And khaki colored jeans.

"What are you both doing here. Come on lets be ready Supra san is going to come soon."

"Aye" Both of them shouted and went to sit in their respective chairs or terminals. Blitz was the second in command after Supra and he was a fierce duelist who didn't tolerate disobedience.

Ankit sat on his chair. Tubes appeared and coiled around his legs. He then took out some cards and then placed them on his chair's armrest. The cards then got illuminated. He then created a fire ball and infused it with the other arm.

Jun did the same. However instead of a fire ball, he melted his hand and placed it on the other arm of the chair.

Thomas and Kaze did the same. They however had loads of cards and placed them on both arms of the chair. Thomas then created a vine which extended from his head and then connected the head of the chair. Kaze created dark smoke which then formed into a dense ball and stuck to the head of the chair.

Blitz had even more cards. Instead of sticking them to the chairs. He created a light ball and then made them hover around his chair. His whole chair got surrounded by a sphere of light.

And then there was a sound of Thunder outside.

"Here he comes." Said Blitz.

The center of the room which had a chair or terminal got surrounded by a sphere of light. And from beneath the chair in full glory appeared Supra like a blazing fireball.

He was a long haired boy in his early twenties. His hair was colored in five different shades rather than one shade. On top each of his eye there was a tattoo of a rainbow. His hands and feet were covered with energy spheres. He wore a shirt which had all the five symbols of the civilizations of Duel masters..The cog of Fire, The mask of Darkness , The wave of Water , The aura of Light, the vines of Nature.

"Is everything set up?" He asked crisply in a deep voice.

"Yes sir. I shadowed the targets perfectly. They have met with Lucky Strike. Incidentally all of them have the cards we are looking for and all of them are very very passionate for dueling. Its only my suggestion but maybe we should commence our operation."

Supra then fixed him with a steely look. "Your work is to gather the information. Leave the decision taking to me."

A shiver ran down Jun's spine. He knew that to anger Supra even slightly would be enough for his death. The last one to do so was the previous Fire one who had got scorched by Supra and then been coiled by vines taken underwater covered by a dense smoke poison. Slowly dying he had been taken to the skies and then as a last sign of kindness Supra gave him a quick death by striking him with Lightning.

"Yes Sir..Sry sir."

"Hmm ok. Your suggestion though was right. I think its time we commence the operation. Time to begin THE DUEL GAMES. Blitz you know what to do."

"Yes sir. This brilliant plan of yours would destroy this world and the other one. I am going to commence Operation DOMINATION."

And with these last words the congregation departed, Ankit in a blaze of fire, Jun melting through the Floor, Kaze and Thomas together covered by a puff of smoke and Blitz in a ray of light.

Only Supra remained. "Time to commence the plan.. Well tomorrow I will officially announce the DUEL GAMES. Once I get those cards, the world will be at my feet."

And then he too disappeared in the form of a rainbow.

**At the last moment I decided two chapters of 6000 each would be better. So I divided the chapter. Hope you still like it.**


End file.
